W.I.L.L.I.A.M
Dr. '''W.I.L.L.I.A.M Robotnick Jr '''is the second robot Codrum built after B.I.L.L.Y's demise and is considered his son. W.I.L.L.I.A.M is similar to B.I.L.L.Y in many ways, keeping the post British accent however is slightly more aggressive and appears to have more free will when it comes to following orders. Time in Blood Gulch W.I.L.L.I.A.M was constructed a few weeks after the death of B.I.L.L.Y when Magnus informed Codrum that he had seen B.I.L.L.Y "Interface" with one of the Arcade machines. From this, Codrum was able to extract some data and create a new personality matrix. For the first few days, W.I.L.L.I.A.M remained as a hard drive, unable to move or speak until Connors and Max helped Codrum upload his data into a head. He spend a short while in this state until Codrum constructed a new body for him, using his Murdoc armor as a shell for the new body. A few days later W.I.L.L.I.A.M set out creating a new form of storage for his body as he still had a volatile hard drive in his head. His knew memory chip could hold an exabyte of data and was fairly small. He spent countless hours transferring all his data onto the new chip. With the new chip he endeavored to store the entire history of human medicine as to become a new medic in the canyon. During this time there was a large attack on the caves which some reds defended from Blues. In this battle W.I.L.L.I.A.M fought Sam and Smoker simultaneously and sustained minor injuries when compared to the other two combatants. He then carried Codrum to the med bay, who had suffered major injuries. Not long after the battle W.I.L.L.I.A.M continued with his plan to learn the entirety of human medicine which took him several days of uploading. He made a new head which could accompany the chip and then some assistance from Darling switched heads. With his new found knowledge of medicine and no practical medical experience, he set out to get some, attempting to help some people in need of medical assistance however none complied. W.I.L.L.I.A.M didn't do much for a while, until one day when Sky and Codrum attempted to hack Clover in an attempt to make him forget Green Team. Clover had assumed something fishy and detonated his body whilst he was actually in a separate location. W.I.L.L.I.A.M was in the room at the time and was damaged however in an attempt to get Clover on his side, Codrum lent W.I.L.L.I.A.Ms body to Clover who had no recollection of the events and who had no idea what happened to his body. When Clover managed to get a new body, he returned W.I.L.L.I.A.Ms to Codrum who attempted to reinstall his old personality matrix. Due to the damage though, W.I.L.L.I.A.M returned Corrupted, now sounding like a stereotypical american gangsta. This could be considered a polar opposite to what he used to be and was now even more aggressive. Due to this he changed his name to "G-Unit" but didn't really do anything of much importance for a while. At one point in time Sage, the AI version of Shweels, took over the canyon by hacking electronic devices. Due to W.I.L.L.I.A.M being a robot, he became temporarily under Sage's control and started attacking his own forces. Codrum was forced to disable him by jamming a screwdriver in his neck and managing to pop his head off. This happened to cause some damage and once again corrupted his vocal processor, causing the robot to turn into a scouser and even more aggressive. This however was short lived and despite remaining as a scouser for two months, he didn't do anything of importance and was returned by Codrum to his original British voice and aggression levels. It was at this time that Codrum lent W.I.L.L.I.A.M to Font to assist in building something, however he was surprised when W.I.L.L.I.A.M did not return. Unbeknownst to Codrum, W.I.L.L.I.A.M had somehow become damaged and became stranded on the Cafe roof unconscious. A week after he initially went missing he awoke on the roof, too damage to move and with no way of contacting anyone. A week later, Sheryl happened to come up to the roof where he was able to tell her about his predicament and request help. Being the person she is, she failed to tell Codrum until a week later, immediately after he had finished building a replacement robot known as K.A.T.E. Codrum sent K.A.T.E to find W.I.L.L.I.A.M who instead of returning him to Codrum, decided to take it upon herself to make sure W.I.L.L.I.A.M never returned. She was afraid that if W.I.L.L.I.A.M was returned to Codrum that he would have no use for her. She kept W.I.L.L.I.A.M deactivated in the caves for a while until she felt it necessary to take more serious measures. Knowing that Codrum would never give up the search for W.I.L.L.I.A.M, she switched their consciousnesses. Her mind in his body, whilst his was in hers. She then removed his data chip from her old body, meaning that W.I.L.L.I.A.M now only exists on a chip, with no way of communicating, whilst K.A.T.E looks and sounds like W.I.L.L.I.A.M. Trivia * W.I.L.L.I.A.M stands for Wireless Integrated Life-form Limited In Aggressive Maneuvers; which was made up by Codrum so he could call the new robot W.I.L.L.I.A.M. It also isn't true as the robot is more than capable in aggressive maneuvers, more than his predecessor in fact. * W.I.L.L.I.A.M has appeared as a DJ for Codrum on two occasions: the first being at one of his parties and the second on a short lived radio show. He appeared under the name Dr. W.I.L.L * He considers himself a Doctor despite not actually being qualified and having limited experience. * Robotnick is a similar name to '''Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik '''from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Codrum chose Robotnick primarily because it sounded robotic and cool. * During the age of Green Team, W.I.L.L.I.A.M was given the rank of Warrant Officer, although not officially and it was revoked after Green Team failed. * W.I.L.L.I.A.M has a certain jealously and hatred for the majority of other robots * His signature weapon is a shotgun; much like his father. Category:Characters Category:Red Team Category:Robots Category:Green Team Category:Inactive